


Home

by LacePendragon



Series: Forever and a Day [1]
Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Polyamory, Post Series, happiness, series finale spoilers, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 17:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14878116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LacePendragon/pseuds/LacePendragon
Summary: The war is over, the sensates are safe, and Wolfgang finally got everything he ever wanted. Now, the morning after his entanglement with both Kala and Rajan, there is only a single question left to answer:What now?





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed and not proof read. Will come back and proof read it later. Been up all night to watch the finale and it is now 8 in the morning. I'm crying from how much I love this show and this poly ship. Bless you Sense8.

Morning broke with the rising of the sun over Paris, France, basking the colourful, vibrant city in warm pastels that ran together like so many colours of honey, sweet and thick and all encompassing.

Kala slept on, half curled against Wolfgang’s side. Rajan was curled against his other side, his beard, rumpled from sleep and sex, rubbing lightly against Wolfgang’s shoulder. Wolfgang laid between them, silent and thoughtful, an arm around each of them as he took in the early Paris morning.

It was over. The war, the frustration, the fear, the wondering. While there were still threats – not the least of which was that Lila’s cluster, angry and without its eighth, was still out there, waiting, wondering, hunting. But Wolfgang had allies now, and those allies had allies, and so on. The new BPO, the friends he’d made through the other parts of his soul and mind, they all waited alongside him. All willing to rise and stop any threats that came their way.

Once, he’d been alone. Now, he not only had a family, not only had friends, but also allies, and, also, lovers. Two lovers.

That was something else Wolfgang could scarcely wrap his mind around. He and Kala were not only together, as a unit, but also with her husband, Rajan. Wolfgang had wondered, so often it kept him up and swarmed his mind when the torture he’d undergone faded and his memories did not keep his mind occupied, what would happen when he, Kala, and Rajan finally met.

Somehow, this option had never crossed his mind. He’d expected Rajan to hate him, for him to hate Rajan, for Kala to fret and panic and be forced to choose. He’d expected to lose that battle.

Instead, he now laid between two of the most kind, thoughtful, and selfless people he’d ever known. Kala, the woman who’d given him hope in the world once again. Who’d given him a reason to stand tall when all he wanted to do was collapse. A woman so incredible, so intelligent, so stunning, that Wolfgang oft wondered how he didn’t go blind just looking at her.

And Rajan, beautiful, kind, and easy-going Rajan. Rajan, who had quickly taken to the entire world Kala lived in. Rajan, who had come across the world to help. Rajan, who had saved Wolfgang’s life and befriended him, despite their shared interest and Kala.

Rajan, who had never held his and Kala’s love for one another against Wolfgang. Rajan, who had never showed jealousy. Rajan, who had watched, shyly, as Kala fell in love with him, just as Rajan loved her. Who smiled when Kala kissed him and whispered lover’s words to him and finally meant them. Who had lost his breath for but a moment, when they were in the hospital, sitting on opposite sides of Kala’s bed.

And it had been in that moment, and a hundred after, that Wolfgang had realized he was falling for Rajan, just as he had fallen for Kala.

Before, he’d been convinced the feelings in his head, jumbled as they were, were only Kala’s. Capheus had been more susceptible to the bleeding of emotions through their link, but everyone felt it. Wolfgang had assumed that was all it was, Kala’s bleeding feelings as she discovered her love of Rajan.

But it hadn’t been. Wolfgang knew that now. And he knew Rajan felt the same, after last night, when they’d kneeled together on the bed and Wolfgang had drawn him in for that first kiss. It had been a kiss unlike any other kiss Wolfgang had shared with men before. A kiss that ignited his heart the same way kissing Kala had.

Felix had always said Wolfgang had a thing for beards when it came to men. Long hair and heels on women, beards and soft eyes on men. It seemed his brother was still right.

Wolfgang _definitely_ had a thing for beards and soft eyes on men.

“I can hear you thinking,” came a voice. Wolfgang started, expecting it to be Kala, but instead, found Rajan peering up at him with bleary eyes and a quiet smile.

“Funny,” said Wolfgang, his voice rough with sleep and emotion. “Thought that was Kala’s line.”

Rajan chuckled, quiet and warm against Wolfgang’s shoulder. There was a moment, long and thick with tension and worry, before Rajan leaned up and, with only another brief moment of hesitation, kissed Wolfgang on the cheek.

Feeling bold, half because he’d had his _cock_ in Rajan last night, and half because Rajan had just kissed him, Wolfgang turned his head and moved the arm he had around Rajan. He lifted Rajan’s chin and ducked his own head, pressing his lips to Rajan’s.

Rajan hummed and reached up, cupping Wolfgang’s cheek with one hand. He deepened the kiss, their mouths opening as they tasted one another. Their breathing mingled between them, their mouths slickening with spit. Heat stirred between Wolfgang’s legs. He pulled his arm from around Kala to slide hand down Rajan’s front, short nails dragging against the skin as he lingered at Rajan’s bare waist.

They pulled back, both of them breathless and flushed.

Wolfgang grinned crookedly. Rajan smiled back, a touch shyer.

“Morning,” breathed Wolfgang.

“Morning,” Rajan breathed back. He leaned up and kissed Wolfgang again, the two of them losing themselves in one another for a few seconds before Rajan pulled back.

“Are you all right?” asked Rajan. “You seem tense, troubled.” He stroked Wolfgang’s face with the pad of his thumb, his thick brows furrowed above soft, concerned, dark brown eyes. “I know we haven’t known each other terribly long, but I’d hope you know you can talk to me.”

Wolfgang’s grin spread a little further. “After last night? I definitely do.” Rajan ducked his head, the tips of his ears darkening – the only sign of a blush his complexion would give, and the exact one Kala had as well.

“Just marvelling at miracles, that’s all,” said Wolfgang, before closing the distance between himself and Rajan again.

Kala stirred, rolling away from Wolfgang in her sleep. Wolfgang took the opportunity to roll atop Rajan, pushing him down into the plush pillows and blankets. Rajan started a bit, letting out a soft ‘oh’ before winding his arms around Wolfgang’s shoulders and dragging him down for another kiss.

They stayed like that for a time, mouths exploring one another as Wolfgang’s hands cupped Rajan’s face, ran down his sides, tugged at his hair, and danced around his growing arousal.

“Mm, you know, you two could have waited for me,” murmured Kala. The bed shifted as she sat up and Wolfgang pulled back, cheeks flushed as he turned his head to grin at Kala. “Or were you that eager?”

“I haven’t been with a man in a while,” said Wolfgang, shrugging. He planted both hands on either side of Rajan’s head. “I thought I should reacquaint myself with the anatomy.” He waggled his eyebrows, drawing a laugh from Kala, who leaned forward and smiled at him. He closed the distance and kissed her, much more sweetly than the kisses he’d been giving Rajan only moments before.

From beneath Wolfgang, Rajan said, “Good morning, my love.”

“Good morning, my husband,” Kala replied, drawing back from Wolfgang. She leaned around Wolfgang’s arm to peck Rajan on the lips. “I see you’re already quite busy today.”

Rajan laughed, head tilting back into the pillows. Wolfgang leaned forward and nipped at Rajan’s throat, drawing a startled gasp from the other man.

Kala swatted him on the arm. “Wolfgang, please. Not everyone has your stamina.”

Wolfgang rolled his eyes and rolled off of Rajan, putting Rajan between himself and Kala. He sat up, stretching to pop his back into place. Rajan sat up a moment later, wiping at the sweat and spit on his face and neck. His arousal was painfully obvious from the fall of the blanket around his waist, but Rajan only cleared his throat in response.

“I suppose we should make our plans for our return to India?” asked Rajan, looking from Wolfgang to Kala.

Just like that, the mood disappeared, and Wolfgang felt as though a glass barrier had dropped between himself and the two that sat on the bed with him.

“I suppose you need to get back to your company, hm?” asked Kala. She looked to Wolfgang. “Do you have anything in Germany that needs handling?”

Wolfgang shook his head, pursing his lips. “Nothing. I cleared it all out. I’m a free man, as long as I remember to call Felix once a week.” He added the last part as a joke, but it fell flat. He cleared his throat. “I’ve got nothing holding me anywhere, anymore.”

Kala looked away, frowning. He could feel that she wanted to say something, but didn’t ask.

“Why not come back with us?” asked Rajan. He sat up a little straighter, his eyes bright. Wolfgang stared. So did Kala.

“Are you certain, Rajan?” asked Kala. A slow, disbelieving smile spread across her face, her eyes alight with joy. “Really?”

He nodded, looking at Kala with a warm smile. “Really,” he said. He looked to Wolfgang. “If you want to, of course.”

Wolfgang stared. “Are you sure? Why?” he asked, the words tumbling over one another.

Rajan rubbed the back of his neck. “Well, it’s clear to me that you love Kala just as she loves you, and myself.” He added the last part as an afterthought.

“Of course I love you,” said Kala. “More than ever,” she added, with a slight shake to her head.

Rajan smiled, shy and overjoyed all at once. “Right, well, you love each other, and Kala and I love each other and,” he hesitated, before pushing on, “whatever it is that is between us is growing stronger by the moment, and I…” Rajan swallowed visibly. “I’d like to see where it leads, the three of us.” His words were soft but they echoed in Wolfgang’s head, over and over again.

They wanted him to come with them.

Rajan and Kala wanted to be with him. All the time. For a long time.

He swallowed. “Are you sure?” he asked, voice wobbling.

“Positive,” said Rajan, holding his gaze.

“Yes,” said Kala, reaching across Rajan to lay a hand atop Wolfgang’s. “Please, Wolfgang, come home with us.”

_Home._

He could see it, through Kala’s mind. The balcony, the bed – a king, big enough for the three of them. The warm sun on his face. The cool breeze bringing the scents of flowers and spices he could only name because Kala could. And the pool. The glorious, magical, wonderful pool. A pool he could swim in properly. A pool he could have them and be had by them within.

“How’re you going to explain a white German man living in your house?” he asked, images swimming in his mind as he struggled to make sense of it all.

“However, you want,” said Rajan. He took Wolfgang’s other hand. “I’ll even tell my family the truth, if that’s what you desire.”

“And I will too,” said Kala, squeezing his hand tighter.

“I don’t know Hindi,” said Wolfgang, stuttering.

Rajan smiled. “No,” he said, nodding toward Kala. “But she does. Is that not how you all work?”

Wolfgang laughed, his own joy and surprise washing over and mixing with Kala’s. “Yes,” he said, looking from one to the other. “Yes,” he breathed. “I’ll come home with you.”

Kala flung herself over Rajan and hugged him tightly, her arms wound around Wolfgang. “Thank you,” she said, laughing. He laughed back, wrapping his arms around her. He opened the hug and Rajan fell into them both, the three of them laughing and kissing and simply _breathing_ with one another.

_Home._

He was going _home._

With two people he… He looked to Rajan.

With two people he loved.

 _You always fell hard and fast,_ he could hear Felix saying in his ear.

And maybe he did. But hey, it’d worked out so far.

And he had faith it’d keep working.

“Home,” breathed Wolfgang.

“Home,” repeated Rajan.

“Home,” said Kala, taking Wolfgang’s face in her hands and kissing him, then kissing Rajan, then pushing their faces together so she could kiss them both in unison.

And Wolfgang, tangled in bed with two people he’d met through a miracle, had never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are greatly appreciated! I love these three so much.


End file.
